Field Of Flowers
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Clare and Jake have been 'having fun' for awhile, and clare seems to like it, but when she finds something of Eli's unexpectedly, will it make her realize how much she'll always love him?  eclare fluff, NO CAKE.


**Author's Note: Okay, this is a short eclare one shot that I thought of, I'm not too confident about it, so tell me what you think in a review **

"Drive safely!" I called out to Jake, while walking him outside.

We had just finished "having fun", as we did a lot lately. He was honestly a nice guy, and I enjoyed not being in anything where my heart could be broken again…

As soon as Jake entered his truck, he stuck his head out and waved, grinning widely. I grinned back, and walked into the house, closing the door after me.

I walked upstairs to my room, where I was about to straighten up. Alli was coming over, and she always complained about how messy my room was.

There was a pile of clothes by the closet, so I walked over to put them in the dirty clothes basket. I picked them up in my arms, opening the closet to get to the basket.

As soon as I opened it, I spotted something that made me drop my clothes instantly.

There, sitting right next to the basket, were black head phones.

Not just _any _head phones… Eli's head phones. The ones that he gave me to help with my parents arguing.

I slowly grabbed them, and walked over to the bed to sit down. I stared at them, analyzing the sides, checking for anything that he may have stuck on it like a skull and cross bones, anything…

I sighed shakily and held them to my chest, as if it was him.

The memories came rushing back. The day he handed them to me… that was the day that I was bold enough to put my hand on top of his. The moment was perfect, a moment that any girl would dream of having.

"Don't cry, Clare." I sighed, my voice shaking, but it was too late.

I felt the tears burning my eyes, falling one after the other.

I honestly thought that I was past this stage, crying over Eli… I hadn't cried over him in over three weeks…

I laid my head down on the pillow, cuddling the headphones close to me, and I closed my eyes.

_I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the nice spring air around me. I took in the scent, how refreshing and calm everything felt. I slowly sat up, looking around me, trying to see where I was._

_I lay in a field, yellow flowers everywhere. The sky was crystal blue, and the sun shone beautifully, leaving rays of light here and there._

_It was the sight of something truly amazing, and I was here for no reason that I was sure of. _

_I was wearing an orange sun dress that stopped at my knees, and it had a small v-neck. _

_I tried to search around, looking for anyone else, but it was only me that I could see._

_I stood up, and started to walk, but no matter how far I walked, it was only me, and the open field. I stopped in my tracks and sighed._

_That's when a heard a noise, it was like the grass had been stepped on, but it wasn't from me._

_I stayed completely still, scared of who might be here with me._

_Almost a second later, I felt a warm hand wrap around my elbow, spinning me around. To my amazement, it was Eli. He stood there, in a white T-shirt with light blue jeans, his hair nice and smooth, and a single yellow flower in his hand. _

_I stared at him, and I could feel my light blue eyes shining in curiosity. He grinned gently and moved his hands down to wrap them around my waist. _

_I desperately wrapped my arms around his neck, a small distance between our bodies. _

"_What are you doing here?" I whispered. Eli remained smirking, staring into my eyes sweetly. How I missed that beautiful, angelic smirk. _

"_Wait, what am I doing here?" I questioned. Eli slowly moved one of his hands to my face, caressing my cheek soothingly. _

"_Shh… stop talking." He said softly, still smirking. I was so confused, I had so many questions. _

"_But Eli-" I began, but I was silenced by his lips crashing over mine softly. _

_I got lost in the feel of his lips, just tasting them again was like getting my hands on a dangerous, addicting drug; it wasn't good for me, but I desired it desperately. _

_I grabbed loose strands of his hair, crushing his head into mine deeper, wanting to feel nothing but his lips moving slowly over mine. _

_After a minute, he pulled away, causing me to whine from the loss. _

"_Let's take a walk." He said, out of breath. He grabbed my hand as we started walking through the field of flowers. _

_I looked around me, a gentle breeze whooshing past. I stared up at Eli, who had a calm and serene stare, looking ahead of him._

_I squeezed his hand, hoping to get his attention. He looked down at me and smirked._

"_What's on your mind?" he asked softly. _

"_So much…" I said, trailing off. "You especially." _

_He stopped us walking, and turned to me. He gave me a long, serious look, as I stood there, hypnotized by his emerald eyes. _

"_Clare, I need you to know something." He said, grabbing both of my hands in his. I got a scary feeling in the pit of my stomach, thinking that maybe it was something that I didn't want to hear._

"_Yes?" I whispered, my throat going dry. He sighed and caressed my hands._

"_I still love you, and I never stopped." He said slowly. I stared at him and gasped, and I could feel my breathing becoming hitched. _

"_You do?" I whispered happily, crystal tears swelling in my eyes. He immediately kissed them away, moving his hands back to my waist._

"_More than anything in the world." He whispered against my eyelids. _

"_I love you too." I whispered, tears still falling from my eyes. _

_I looked up, and noticed the gentle smile that formed on Eli's lips. I blinked my tears away and smiled back with the same amount of love._

"_I miss you so much." I whispered painfully._

"_I miss you more." He grinned. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_Can you please stay with me forever?" I begged, making sure my arms were wrapped tight around his neck._

"_Forever…and ever…" he breathed, making sure his arms were warmly secured around me. _

_I propped my head up, capturing Eli's lips in wet, hungry kisses. _

"_I love you." I moaned between kisses. _

"_I love you too." He sighed back. I didn't waste any time bringing my lips back to his. There was nothing that I wanted more, nothing at all, than to be right where I was right now, kissing Eli. _

_The way he'd pull me in closer every few kisses, the way I tugged on strands of his hair, it all felt so right… its what I've been yearning for… its what I needed. _

_That's when it all started to go wrong. The ground began to shake, causing me to lose my grasp on Eli. _

"_Clare!" Eli shrieked, but it wasn't his voice… it was his lips moving, but it was a females voice._

"_Clare!" the voice said again, and that's when I realized it was Alli's voice._

"Clare, wake up!" Alli shouted, shaking me. My eyes shot open, as I propped myself up.

Alli stared at me sadly, and raised her thumb to my face, wiping my eyes. That's when I realized that I was crying.

"Eli dreams?" Alli whispered. I nodded slowly, staring at the headphones that still remained in my hands.

"Clare, you _need _to get over him. Eli is no good for you, what kind of guy goes around crashing hearses and writing creepy-

"Alli, just stop!" I said, getting out of bed and walking to the window, rain pouring lightly outside. Alli walked next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I slowly turned to face her, the headphones still in hand.

"Alli, no matter _what _I do; no matter _who _I'm with… I'll always love Eli. I will _always _love Eli!" I said, more tears sliding down my face.

Alli sighed deeply and looked away. I turned back to face the window and licked my lips, tasting my salty tears.

I stared down at the headphones and sighed. I walked back over to my closet, opening the door. I stared around the closet, looking for a box of some sort. As soon as I found a small brown box, I gently placed the headphones in them, and closed the box, placing it on a shelf in the closet.

"What are you doing?" Alli asked, walking over next to me. I sighed sadly before answering.

"Taking the first step to recovery." I said painfully. Alli rubbed my back, smiling.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled. I forced a smile back, but deep down, I knew what I said earlier was correct.

I'd _never _stop loving Eli.

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I wanted to add some eclare fluff, but I also wanted it to be realistic, so tell me what you think in some reviews **** please? Thanks.**

**Btw, this is a one shot, so I'm not updating. **

**Follow me on Twitter, I follow back: AshleyMocha12**


End file.
